


The worst neighbor

by Ungesabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort Food, Ecologist Sakusa Kiyoomi, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Post-it Notes, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Scandinavia trip, Sexual Content, Trip bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: “Did I disturb you?” Kiyoomi asked out of false courtesy.“Yeah, you did, what is it?”“I locked myself out of the apartment, my room window should be open so if I climb from your balcony I should be able to–…”Atsumu huffed, kindly, and let Kiyoomi in. Kiyoomi drove himself in the apartment, finding it more tidied up than he imagined, he walked past the half nude girl, ignoring her and went straight to the balcony, followed by Atsumu. Kiyoomi perched his leg on the cold rail but Atsumu stopped him.“With all that green shit ya eat I don’t trust ya to reach safely the other side of the balcony, here, lemme do it.”“What a kind jerk, pay attention, I don’t want you to snuff it in your boxer, that would be shameful even for you.”“How thoughtful Omi.”Kiyoomi kept looking at Atsumu when he climbed onto the balcony to reach for the other side, his shirt stretching too revealing a dark happy trail, that gave Kiyoomi the confirmation that Atsumu was a faux blonde – an awful one –
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The worst neighbor

“After you.”

A voice purred, its hand on the woman’s back. She giggled, entering the elevator, the door was almost closed when a pair of worn-out sneakers blocked its way.

A tall figure entered the space, squeezing the other two guests on the opposite side.

“Whatch’a got there, Omi-kun?” the voice asked, trying to ease the sudden tension.

“Just a bunch of my-business, boiled.”

The other guy rolled his eyes, strengthening his grip on his guest waist.

“Ah, could you please muzzle yourself with some tape after dinner, Miya? So, I do not hear you wail?

“ _Que ha hecho_?” the girl asked innocently.

“ _Nada, no te preocupes, el esta muy solo… y triste_.”

She turned towards Kiyoomi to give him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, but he flinched away before she could do that.

“ _No te preocupes, estoy mejor solo qe mal acompanado_.”

The elevator stopped, and everyone got out taking different directions even though Kiyoomi and Atsumu’s apartments were separated only by a thin layer of concrete.

“It’s always a pleasure.” Atsumu muttered while entering his building.

“Only for you” was the deadpan reply.

_“Ah…ahh…AHHH”_

Kiyoomi was trying to focus on the new PowerPoint he received from the other members of the association, it was one of the few things he poured his soul into. He was always concerned about the earth well-being and he felt useless, he kept using all that plastic and his fixation with germs didn’t help, Kiyoomi was always using disposable wipes, bottle of disinfectant, chemicals to sanitize his house. The Itachiyama association was a cultural reset. They showed Kiyoomi he could continue to be clean and eco-friendly, the guys in there were reasonable and with a purpose. The aspect Kiyoomi liked the best was they didn’t pester people into changing their lifestyle, Kiyoomi himself found out about them thanks to an event they organized. He stretched, looking at the new logo he created, they finally got enough funds to take a trip, Kiyoomi readjusted all of his appointments just to be able to go there, they were waiting for hi–…

_“Ah– Atsumuu”_

Another moan pissed him off, it had been a while since the jerk hadn’t brought a female home, Kiyoomi knew for sure Atsumu preferred the dick. He was the most terrible neighbor Kiyoomi could ask for. Atsumu didn’t know where the tetra Pak belonged, always tossing it in the wrong bin, he was loud, messy, rude and a god of sex, apparently. Since he moved in Kiyoomi’s same building, peace had been a mere chimera, almost every night Kiyoomi’s sleep was disturbed by some stranger obscene moans, at a certain point Kiyoomi thought Atsumu asked them to act as if they were in a porn because he never knew – before meeting him – that sex was this loud.

Kiyoomi just wished Atsumu would move out _soon_.

Atsumu wiped the sweat off from his forehead, letting out a relief breath and sinking in the sheets below him, a body wrapped up on his and chased for his lips.

“Please give me another round after the shower.”

The girl begged, licking into his mouth.

“I’ll do that only for ya honey.”

He was half asleep when the doorway ring startled him.

“Coming.”

Atsumu opened the door only to find the last person he expected at that hour of the night, Kiyoomi was glaring at him with muffled hair and an obnoxious yellow shirt with some stupid quote on it that Atsumu didn’t bother to read.

“Did I disturb you?” Kiyoomi asked out of false courtesy.

“Yeah, you did, what is it?”

“I locked myself out of the apartment, my room window should be open so if I climb from your balcony I should be able to–…”

Atsumu huffed, kindly, and let Kiyoomi in. Kiyoomi drove himself in the apartment, finding it more tidied up than he imagined, he walked past the half nude girl, ignoring her and went straight to the balcony, followed by Atsumu. Kiyoomi perched his leg on the cold rail but Atsumu stopped him.

“With all that green shit ya eat I don’t trust ya to reach safely the other side of the balcony, here, lemme do it.”

“What a kind jerk, pay attention, I don’t want you to snuff it in your boxer, that would be shameful even for you.”

“How thoughtful Omi.”

Kiyoomi kept looking at Atsumu when he climbed onto the balcony to reach for the other side, his shirt stretching too revealing a dark happy trail, that gave Kiyoomi the confirmation that Atsumu was a faux blonde – an awful one –

“Got it, meet me at your front door.”

Kiyoomi gave a quick nod to the girl before exiting the apartment, he waited behind the closed door until he heard Atsumu rattle around and finally open the door.

“Ok thanks, now if you’ll excuse m–…”

Atsumu moaned, massaging his left shoulder. “Ah shit, I knew I stretched too much.”

“You’re a damn athlete.”

“The hell Omi, I don’t do climbing for a living.”

Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu back inside and made him sit on the bed – he was going to change the duvet anyway – “Stay still, let me check.”

Strangely, Atsumu didn’t remark, too busy inspecting the room. Kiyoomi drove closer and rested a firm palm on the latter shoulder, receiving a hiss.

“I think it’s just a pulled muscle.” Kiyoomi started to massage the area, pulling Atsumu’s nape gently forward and circling it with his thumbs.

“Ah yeah it’s right there Omi-kun.”

“I know, shut up.”

Kiyoomi lowered his hands on Atsumu’s barely clothed back, lost in his thoughts; he felt somehow guilty, not only he interrupted – maybe – the latter sex session, but also put him in danger. He barely knew Atsumu, but the guy always made sure everyone around him knew he was a volleyball player, apparently that was the only thing he really was interested of – beside himself – it was just that Atsumu got a spark in his eyes when commenting a match, that reminded Kiyoomi of his own when talking about Itachiyama.

“I knew ya were into that Omi.”

“What.”

“The recycling thing, yer like one of those zero-waste people, right?”

“Not exactly and that’s not your business.”

“C’mon I’m trying to spend time since I got hurt because of ya asshole.” Kiyoomi sighed exasperated.

“I’m an environmentalist, which is different, I do everything that has to be done but I do it ecologically – he stopped massaging Atsumu, not feeling anymore the knot on the latter shoulder but kept talking – I just find a healthier way of doing things. That means I always make sure to buy from locals and km 0 products, I avoid, as much as possible, to use disposable or plastic items, you would be amazed knowing how many and more sustainable options there are to plastic…”

He got absorbed on the topic and didn’t notice Atsumu leaning on his space, staring at his lips. He was brought back to reality when he felt one of Atsumu’s big hand rest on his cheek and a pair of lips landing on his own. Kiyoomi froze for a moment, then he pushed the jerk away violently.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Atsumu fell from the bed and looked at him shocked. “What – you were so cute talking about that thing and I thought ya wanted it t–…”

Kiyoomi slapped Atsumu to get him up and throw out that jerk.

“You’re insufferable, there is a person right next to this room waiting, you must have some serious shit going on that head.”

Atsumu was indignant, like he was the one who got the right to be offended.

“Fuck you Omi, yer a frigid freak.”

“Yeah right, now get the fuck out.”

“Next time I’ll let you freeze to death outside.” He shouted before slamming the door.

After that accident the two of them ignored each other as much as possible, Kiyoomi decided to take the stairs to avoid meeting that piece of shit. It was almost two weeks since that thing happened and, since that day, Kiyoomi didn’t hear Atsumu and his guests wail anymore. He was so happy and relieved he didn’t bother to understand why Atsumu stopped fucking around like a damn rabbit.

_So, this is peace, I kinda missed it._

The guy next to Atsumu kept caressing his inner thigh trying to get him hard.

“Come on, baby, I know you can do it.”

Atsumu exhaled desperately, fearing his most loyal companion abandoned him.

“This doesn’t happen generally, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Don’t be, maybe your toy is tired, we’ll try another time” the guy said, kissing his sleepy length.

That was the first time Atsumu didn’t manage to have sex, and it was fucking nerve destroying.

Five days later Atsumu was sitting in a stretcher, his precious penis maneuvered by a giggling nurse who was trying to wake him. She snapped off her latex gloves and went to her desk.

“So?” Atsumu asked impatiently.

“Mh, I think he went on strike, _he’s_ like dead. No signal.”

“Yeah I got it, that’s why I was here in the first place.”

She checked some papers. “There’s nothing wrong, medically, _he’s_ fine. When you use it too much – and she wiggled at Atsumu – this happens. Maybe he was too tired and went to sleep, it is a way of preventing any further damage, give him some time and don’t fixate on the problem too much; if you get too concerned about it, it’s gonna worsen.”

Atsumu left the studio embarrassed and unmotivated, he looked at his crotch disappointed.

_Ya really abandoned me._

Atsumu’s days were awful, he tried not to think about that problem, but everything seemed to remind him of it.

He was already shattered into shitty pieces when he met Kiyoomi in the elevator, Kiyomi wasn’t very talkative so Atsumu hoped he also wouldn’t be that night, but the gods had other plans for him.

“So… it seems that you don’t party anymore.”

“What the hell are you blabbing about, ya don’t hear me because I installed soundproof walls.”

“Yeah sure, anyway, much better this way, I’m finally getting some good sleep, see you around, Miya.”

 _I fucking hate him_ , Atsumu thought.

Atsumu was great, he was this close to win the championship this year too and couldn’t be happier, just another match and he would have held the cup for the third year in a row, he was looking forward to it. He was… kinda, but he wasn’t either, there would have been a party and Atsumu was always the protagonist of it, he would have danced, ate, he would have enjoyed… and fucked. Parties were perfect for a one-night stand thing, everything was timeless, as if the time froze with the celebrations, and with his most caring friend out of the game, Atsumu felt like he lost the fifty percent of his potential.

_“You must have some serious shit going on that head.”_

_“Maybe he was too tired and went to sleep”_

Atsumu thought that maybe he really should focus on something else. That’s how he found himself in a group therapy, a really disturbing one. The therapist was one of the most terrible person Atsumu had ever encountered, he was sincere to death.

“So, I brought her to dinner, she was beautiful, she asked if we could go upstairs and I agreed but… I didn’t manage to get to the point you know, and I really don’t know why…”

“Why, you say? That’s because you’re a fag, please, darling, go out with a man and stop being a dumbass – he kept walking and stopped in front of Atsumu – so, how is it going with your brewer’s droop?”

Atsumu stared at him, embarrassed. “I’m not impotent. It’s just… I’m stressed, yeah, that’s more like it.”

The man snorted.

“Did you hear this bullshit? I shall present all of you another one who’s got his head up his ass, this is called denial. Why are you being such a drag, Atsumu-chan, you told me your bird fell after that freak curly boy dumped you, right?”

Atsumu nodded, sadly.

“That’s the problem honey, if you want to rejoin the game, you must have sex with him, not with some random person, got it?”

“With him? – Atsumu was panicking at the idea of having sex with that guy – but Omi hates me.”

“Then find a way to make him fell for you, you’re so cute with those hazel eyes.” And he patted him on the cheek.

_I’m never gonna make it._

Kiyoomi was coming back home after a rough day, he was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was to shower and throw himself on the bed.

“Omi Omi hi!” Kiyoomi was too tired to deal with the jerk so he ignored him and started to open the door.

“Rough day, uh? I have a special bottle of wine, directly delivered from Italy, dontch’a worry, it’s a biological one, what do you say?”

Atsumu had that expression Kiyoomi despised, all flirty and mischievous. Kiyoomi feigned to think about it.

“I’d say… I’m teetotaler and you probably brought that bottle from a market here nearby.”

“Then would you like to try my ramen? My brother taught me how to do it!”

Atsumu was incredibly energetic whilst Kiyoomi wished just that Atsumu would shut up.

“Mh, I don’t give a shit.”

Kiyoomi wasn’t rude, he was just a too honest jerk, but he felt a little bit guilty – again – maybe he had been a bit too harsh because Atsumu seemed to deflate in front of him.

“I’m sorry but tonight I can’t, I have a busy schedule these days. Goodnight.”

“Oh ok…night Omi.”

Atsumu knew he had to keep his… problem for him, but Osamu had always been able to decipher all of his expressions so when he asked Atsumu what was wrong with him, he didn’t have the courage to lie to his brother. He regretted doing it the second after, when Osamu was convulsed in laughter. Osamu tried to speak through his tears.

“This prove how full of yerself ya are, one person leaves you with blue balls once and ya can no longer have sex. It sucks to be you.”

“Fuck off ‘Samu, that was just a coincidence, maybe I really I’m stressed.”

“Kinda serves ya right.” Atsumu flipped him off, pissed.

Atsumu still tried to solve his situation, he refused to hook up because he was too terrified of failing, he tried everything but always failed, his performance on court was starting to crumble too and that made Atsumu snap. He had a goal, and he couldn’t afford to think with his dick, literally, so he just went on with his life, deciding to worry about everything else aside from volleyball in a further moment.

Atsumu spent his nights differently, he started to read a book his grandmother once gave him. He also started to cook properly, opting for fresh food instead of the frozen one, that’s why he found himself in front of Kiyoomi’s door once again. He was fidgeting, his hands trembling.

_Samu’s right, I’m such a drama queen._

He recomposed and knocked, making sure it was a decent time to bother him, when Kiyoomi finally opened the door, he was wearing a pair of joggers and a hoodie.

“What.”

Atsumu cleared his throat. “Ehhh, I know it’s strange, but I wanted to ask if ya had some spirulina.”

Kiyoomi stared at him, suspicious.

“You disturbed me for this?”

“I don’t have any, I assumed you might have it.”

“Because I am a freak, right?”

“Yes– No, no – Atsumu blabbed – it’s just… it seems like something ya would have on your shelves.”

Kiyoomi closed the door in front of his face, leaving Atsumu speechless and furious, he didn’t understand why Kiyooomi was such a prickly asshole, every neighbor exchanged favors like that!

The door opened again, Kiyoomi was holding a little bottle in his hand, he gave it to Atsumu without saying a word.

“What–”

“Your spirulina, be careful, it’s toxic.”

“Really?!”

Kiyoomi snorted, it was the first time Atsumu saw some kind of expression on his face.

“No, it’s not, but it’s amusing seeing you trying things you don’t even know. When you’re finished, leave it by my door, I’m leaving.”

“You jog Omi?”

“…Sometimes.”

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled.

“Wow let’s jog together sometime Om–” but Kiyoomi was already gone.

 _Prickly_.

It was past midnight when Kiyoomi finally arrived at home, he was so tired he almost missed the little package in front of his door.

_Here’s your sparulina, I used it to do a detox recipe, I read it drains all the toxins from your liver. Thnx for lending btw :)_

Kiyoomi stared at that messy handwriting and laughed at Atsumu misspelling of spirulina, he couldn’t believe he was the same person who brought a different person to his apartment almost every day. Kiyoomi decided to throw it away eventually, there was no way he was going to try that slimy shit. He showered and went to the kitchen to throw it away. I could use it as compost for the plants outside. He dipped a finger and licked it afterwards, Atsumu may have added too much spirulina but it tasted better than he expected.

He still gave it away to the plants.

The next morning Atsumu got up to a little note under his doorway.

_It tasted like shit._

He laughed, happy to even receive a response.

Atsumu started to cook the strangest recipes only for Kiyoomi to try, they never talked or saw each other, Atsumu would just let the other one find a package and a description, fervently waiting for an answer, which was always negative because Kiyoomi was the most difficult person to impress but Atsumu enjoyed those moments, it was like he got to discover a hidden part of that silent neighbor.

Atsumu prepared something different one night, he has been really tired the past days, so he decided to brush up an old recipe with umeboshi. Atsumu treasured those salted plums, it was one of the few traditions he valued growing up. He heated up some water and went to open the jar, extracting two plums, he ate one, nostalgic of that bittersweet taste that got him to wring his eyes, he then pressed the other one in a strainer to get the juice out and dissolve it in his matcha tea.

An hour later he was crouched in front of Kiyoomi’s door to place his creation, he was attaching his note when the door opened making Atsumu lose his balance, he stared up at Kiyoomi’s figure who was watching him questioningly.

“Oh hi, I thought ya were already asleep.” Atsumu muttered embarrassed, Kiyoomi helped him get up – showing a rare sign of kindness –

“You’re always this ridiculous when you place your concoctions?”

“And here I thought ya were being kind, I know ya like ma special recipes!”

“What is it this time?”

Atsumu remembered the reason he was in front of Omi’s apartment.

“This time it’s different, it’s a special tea, you’ll find everything on the note, I wrote a pretty fancy one, might start doing arts.”

Kiyoomi inspected the thermos.

“I’ll let you know.”

Atsumu winked at him and bid him goodnight.

_I like umeboshi, I didn’t expect you to know this type of recipe, where did you get these?_

Atsumu reread the note for the hundredth time, his heart racing. Kiyoomi didn’t write anything special, he in fact veiled insulted Atsumu, but there was something, as if Kiyoomi was impressed.

Atsumu saved that note.

Kiyoomi was staring at his hands, winter was unforgiving with his sensitive skin, his knuckles were all crackled because of the cold, he should have start soon to do hot compress to prevent any further damage. Kiyoomi fished out his keys but stopped in front of his door, there was no package for him, not even a note – Atsumu sometimes left those to inform Kiyoomi he was working on a new recipe. Kiyoomi wondered why, he was growing accustomed to that treat, Atsumu’s writing was the messiest he had ever read but it kinda reminded Kiyoomi of his personality, Atsumu was obnoxious, loud, telltale, he was the worst neighbor Kiyoomi could ask for, but he was also kind. Kiyoomi was surprised the first time Atsumu left his first experimentation, he wrote that answer in one go, he didn’t expect to start a sort of routine. He was lowkey pleased to find a new dish waiting for him, he felt… at home, he almost forgot what was like to share something with someone, Kiyoomi wasn’t the talkative type so he never really cared to bond with his surroundings.

His baachan always repeated Kiyoomi neighborhood was important, she said it was like a little family – he disagreed with her, he just tried to be polite but didn’t want anyone to bother him more than necessary, his work already required too much interactions and after a rough day, Kiyoomi wanted to shelter in his home and forget about everything else. That was until the last person on earth made Kiyoomi change his mind, so he did the only thing he could do and then entered his apartment.

Atsumu was feeling like shit, his fever caught him up suddenly, he rarely got sick but when he did, it was awful. He made his brother deliver him food because he was too tired to cook something edible. He thought about Kiyoomi, about their little affair, now broken because of Atsumu’s sickness, he thought of slipping Osamu’s onigiris in front of Kiyoomi’s but gave up. He wanted Kiyoomi to taste his own cook – beside Osamu was far more skilled than him and Atsumu didn’t want to be exposed.

On his third day at home the fever was gone but the nausea didn’t leave him alone. Atsumu got up to drink something, it was around six in the morning when he heard a rustle behind his door, he stayed still, waiting until a small note popped out from the door, he then heard footsteps and the ding of the elevator. Atsumu tried to be patient but the second he sensed the elevator going down, he rushed to the door, his headache totally forgotten, he kneeled in front of his doorway and took the note.

_Did you run out of ideas or realized of terrible you are at cooking?_

Kiyoomi again insulted him but the only thing Atsumu could focus on was Kiyoomi noticing his absence.

_I know ya miss me, I’m sick so I had to take a rest, didn’t want to poison yer food._

The note rested on Kiyoomi’s diner table, forgotten. Kiyoomi knocked twice on Atsumu’s door.

“Yer late fucking dumbass!” Atsumu swung the door open, he was wrapped in a heavy blanket, his hair ruffled, his nose red and puffy.

“Where the hell were–… Omi?”

“I read your note, just wanted to check if you were still alive, seems you are, I’m going.”

Atsumu wanted to disappear, he was unsightly, he suddenly was conscious of his dark regrowth and his spelled nose.

“Wait a moment! I was waiting for my brother to deliver me food since I can’t cook, wanted to share some with ya but then you’d understand it wasn’t me.” He pouted. Atsumu absolutely looked like shit but Kiyoomi found him… adorable, he snapped out of his thought realizing Atsumu was waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, you seem the type who doesn’t care about his wellbeing.”

“What?! That’s rude Omi! I never get sick!”

Atsumu couldn’t see Kiyoomi’s expression because he was wearing a mask but from the crinkle around his eyes Atsumu assumed he was smiling.

“I’m going, sickness does freaks me out but if you need anything let me know.”

Atsumu stared at his back, mouth agape.

“Thanks, Kiyooomi.” He replied, fondly.

Kiyoomi couldn’t stop smiling when he found out his apartment a small, compact package.

_I received these yesterday, thought ya might like them. My auntie did them so they’re totally sustainable!_

Kiyoomi unwrapped the plastic, making a face when he noticed how much of it the shipper used, he folded it carefully and put it in a paper box to recycle it. He opened the jar to smell the sour scent of the pickled plums, he ate one, feeling immediately better. Kiyoomi didn’t have the time to send a note to thank Atsumu that his doorbell rang, Kiyoomi licked his index and went to open the door.

“Seems ya liked them.” Atsumu grinned.

“Can’t deny it. The fact remains that you didn’t do it, so nothing to brag about.” Kiyoomi remarked.

“So cruel Omi Omi, I did prepare something though, did you dine yet?”

“…Not yet.” Atsumu smiled, glowing.

“Then eat with me!”

“I don’t know, I’d prefer to live.”

Atsumu huffed, dragging him. “I’m fucking amazing at cooking, ya’ll see Omi.”

The dinner was indeed good but Kiyoomi would never admit that, the most endearing thing was seeing Atsumu shuffle around to make sure everything was fine. Kiyoomi could certainly tell Atsumu wasn’t like this but was trying his best to be a decent host.

“I prepared a dessert, too.”

Kiyoomi crooked a brow, suspicious. Atsumu showed him a chocolate bunny – or at least Kiyoomi supposed it was a bunny because its head was cut – its insides filled with a vanilla liquid and some whipped cream, he smelled it.

“This is just a chocolate with some liquor in it and you are a liar.”

Atsumu blushed furiously.

“I wanted to try it, I read it was good, stop being so prickly Omi!”

Kiyoomi should have gone home after that, instead he was admiring Atsumu’s trophies, the latter explaining why he loved volleyball so much, the house was rushly tidied up, but it smelled like cinnamon.

Kiyoomi was suddenly wary, Atsumu was close to him, yet he didn’t try to touch him, not even by mistake, he checked his watch.

“It’s late, I’m working early tomorrow.”

Atsumu stood up, rubbing his eye. “Ah right, I have practice tomorrow too, I’ll walk ya to the door.”

They walked silently, side by side, Atsumu peeking at Kiyoomi’s profile, the latter stopped in front of the door, still closed.

“…So, thanks for coming Om–…”

Atsumu didn’t manage to finish because a pair of soft lips were on his own, slow but languid, Kiyoomi immediately searched for Atsumu’s tongue, licking it, he savored that strange liquor on it and licked further, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Atsumu moaned, he grabbed Kiyoomi’s cheeks to keep him still, squeezing his figure towards the wall and pressing a thigh between Kiyoomi’s, he let him, spreading them.

They stumbled to the sofa, Atsumu on top of it, he glanced at Kiyoomi under him, his lips swollen, his eyes shiny.

Atsumu felt his pants tighten, he froze, realizing he was _hard_. After so much time.

He pinned Kiyoomi on the sofa, grinding his hips on Kiyoomi’s, Atsumu started to undress himself, his mouth never leaving the other one neck.

Fuck, he missed that feeling. He missed _fucking_.

Atsumu paused, panting, he glanced again at Kiyoomi, Atsumu was sure the guy was just a bitch, he devised all the food shit to play with him, he never thought he’d actually enjoy it too, but he was truly happy when Kiyoomi took a moment to check on him.

Atsumu straightened up.

“I… I can’t do this.”

“Why, suddenly shy?”

“No, it’s not– I may have tricked you.”

Atsumu avoided looking at him directly, their erections were still touching, but Atsumu could feel himself softening.

“What?”

“I… don’t have an erection since ya rejected me so I thought if I fucked ya I could return to fuck whoever I wanted…”

Kiyoomi sit up too, glaring at him, his expression blank. “You spent months playing the cheerful chef just to get me to suck you off. You really are pathetic.” He snorted, getting up and starting to leave.

Atsumu rushed up after him.

“No, wait, I really enjoyed those moments, that’s why I’m telling ya.”

“Move, I’m too tired to keep up with your shit.”

“Omi can we just talk? I respect ya.”

“Yeah I noticed that, so fucking caring.”

Kiyoomi continued to move forward, gathering his things. “You must be happy you re found yourself, now you can go back to be the asshole you always were.”

“I got scared, I want to try to – “ Kiyoomi reached the door, shoving him aside.

“Night, Miya.”

Once the door was shut, Atsumu let himself slip to the ground, he took his head in his hands, swearing.

Days passed, Atsumu was sure he overcame his erection impasse, he was great until he wasn’t, he stopped inviting people in his house, preferring to sneak out from his partners’ apartments when the time came. He didn’t have the courage to take someone home, it would have been disrespectful to Omi, Atsumu tried everything to meet him but the other one vanished, suddenly it was like the beginning, when they both avoided each other, but this time Atsumu really hoped to bump into him. He also thought to leave a note for Kiyomi to read but discarded the idea immediately, he had the feeling that if Omi found his note, he would set Atsumu’s apartment on fire.

He was still struggling to find a way to talk to him when the bell rang, Atsumu opened up, hoping it was Kiyoomi, even just to let him punch him, instead he was met with a pair of thick eyebrows and a childish smile.

“Hi, sorry to bother you but I have to leave this for Sakusa-kun, I don’t know if you know him, he lives right her– “

“Yeah, yeah, I know Omi, what’s this?”

“Don’t worry, he knows what this is about, could you just give it to him? I’m not comfortable leaving this outside his apartment.”

Atsumu screamed internally. “Sure, leave it ta me.”

Atsumu crouched behind his own door to catch every sound outside, he peeked from his peephole just to be sure and when he spotted a mop of curly hair, he swung the door open.

“Omi!”

As expected the other one ignored him, not even sparing Atsumu a glance.

“Ya’ll have ta talk ta me sooner or later, c’mon.”

Kiyoomi didn’t waver and went to close his door but Atsumu blocked it with his foot.

“What the fuck.”

“I know ya hate me but let me explain at least.”

“I don’t care, go away.”

Atsumu stayed still, he gave up, Kiyoomi war right, it was fine the way it was before Atsumu got things between them complicated.

“Yer right.” He removed the foot which was blocking the door. “Wait, yer friend gave me this for ya.”

Kiyoomi didn’t move, waiting, Atsumu handed him an envelope and a usb key.

“Here, he told me it was important.” Kiyoomi took everything, his eyes now more animated.

“Ok thank you, goodnight.” He closed the door without any further word.

Kiyoomi was packing his things, he really needed that trip to get away from everything, Atsumu too. Kiyoomi noticed how the latter bugged him lately ad it was too much to handle.

He wore his mask and took a cab to head to the airport, when he arrived, Iizuna was waving towards him.

“Kiyoomi-kun! We made it!”

“Say that when we’re there. Where’s Motoya?”

“Oh, he said he had to call someone and went out.” Iizuna was wearing the yellow Itachiyama shirt, his hair slicked with gel, as always, he was so pretty that Kiyoomi wondered why he couldn’t fall for a real-blonde, sweet man like him.

“You nervous?”

“Why would I be?”

Iizuna shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe because we’re going to wrestle with a group of angry and scared s–…”

Motoya ran towards them, panting.

“Kiyoomi-kun! Why are you alone?”

“What are you blabbing about?”

Komori seemed to space a little bit but didn’t say anything.

Kiyoomi exhaled when he got to board the plane, he had booked a front row seat, so that he would have more space for him – plus he would be far away from Motoya and Iizuna who acted like two excited brats. He had already pulled out his headphones when someone bumped into him, falling on his knees.

“Shit… fuck, sorr– Omi?!” Kiyoomi froze, recognizing the voice, he closed his eyes, trying to avoid looking at him.

“What are you doing here?” Atsumu had the nerve to ask Kiyoomi that question.

“No, what are _you_ doing on this plane? It’s headed to fucking Scandinavia!”

Atsumu got up, noticing he was blocking the way and sat right next to Kiyoomi. “Yeah I’m going there.”

Kiyomi thought maybe Atsumu was going on a holiday – a really strange one considering the time of the year and that he was alone – he decided he didn’t care so he turned toward the window and plugged in his headphones. Atsumu looked at him a couple of times during the flight, he opened and closed his mouth several times, as if he was trying to say something.

Kiyoomi was retiring his luggage when he heard Iizuna scream.

“Miya-san, this way!”

Atsumu joined them, feigning ignorance.

“Ah Tsukasa-kun, thanks for waiting for me.”

“Everyone, this is Miya Atsumu, he is one of the MSBY Jackals’ player. As you already know, they always have been interested in our purposes and offered to pay the remaining part of the expense to let us come here. Atsumu-san decided to join us few days ago so please welcome him.”

Kiyoomi remained silent the whole time, he didn’t even know Atsumu’s team had a partnership with Itachyiama, but he did know Atsumu came all the way there just to pester him, he was sure he didn’t give a fuck about their mission and that enraged him.

Kiyoomi took a breath and calmed, he waited a year to come there, he wouldn’t let Atsumu ruin his moment.

They settled in a little guest-house, some local members of the association provided them some information about the place, warning them and explaining how to do their mission; Atsumu seemed so out of place while listening to all the instructions. Serves him right. Kiyoomi buried his hands in the gloves, moving his fingers to scroll away the cold. It was strange, his body felt hot in the inside, yet he was shivering, he didn’t know if it was the adrenaline or the fear to fail.

Iizuna paired them up and assigned every group a zone to cover, they had to be by the sea before the sun rose in order to help the seals.

That was their mission. Kiyoomi was the first to bring the problem, plastic pollution had reached its peak, contaminating even Baltic sea; this resulting in a danger of extinction of the aforementioned species. They all studied the case, Komori knew one of the guys who were on the front line and that lead them to Scandinavia.

Kiyoomi was not surprised Iizuna put Atsumu and him together, he remembered that at some point of the night Komori recognized Atsumu as Kiyoomi’s neighbor. He decided he would leave Atsumu behind, he was sure the latter wasn’t even capable of maintaining the bags. They climbed the snowy hill, the cold wind reddened Atsumu’s face, his nose scrunched.

“From now on we go separate ways.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want you to interfere. This is too importan– “

“I know it is, that’s why I’m here.”

“Do whatever you want.” Kiyoomi said, walking off.

Three hours later Kiyoomi was strafished on the snow, panting, catching that fluffy cottons was difficult, he got hit by their tail at least twice, he wasn’t sure if Atsumu laughed or not.

The following days went smoother, Kiyoomi barely spoke to Atsumu but he continued to follow him everywhere, making sure to pass him all the instruments to cut the plastic bags wrapping the seals’ napes. Sometimes Atsumu sat far away from him to admire the sight, silent as he never was.

Kyoomi eventually fell – again – for Atsumu’s antics who bugged him with questions about everything, like a three-year old brat; they started to talk more, Atsumu returning being a grinning asshole.

“Fuck” Kiyoomi scream on the eighth day.

The puppy seal managed to get away from his grip, running toward the sea, probably scared. Kiyoomi was so frustrated, he knew that puppies had less chances to live with their neck entangled in plastic bags.

_This is my fault._

He hit the snow, he was on the verge of crying when he saw Atsumu run as if his life depended on that and catch the seal. Kiyoomi noticed Atsumu’s hands were shaking when he tried to untie the knot of the wrapper so he joined him, putting his hands on Atsumu’s.

“Don’t worry, continue.” He whispered, the latter glanced at him for a moment, his eyes a little bit fearful, he concentrated, finally releasing the puppy which ran away, now free.

They both fell on the ground, Kiyoomi was still recovering from the shock when Atsumu threw on him. “That was amazing Omi-kun!” he shouted while gripping his front jacket.

“I wanna save them’ all, let’s go.”

Kiyoomi tried not to smile but failed.

On the last day of their trip, they beat their own record of saved seals, Atsumu had been a precious help, he was on top of his physical conditions which allowed him to run after the most stubborn seals. They even bet on who was going to catch more, the loser had to carry all the instruments back to the guest house.

Then Atsumu stole him a kiss, the first time Kiyoomi got mad, he didn’t want to forget Atsumu tried to use him, but then Atsumu did it again even though Kiyoomi fought against it. It was just bickering at the beginning, with Atsumu kissing him on the cheek, on the head, on the lips and then run away, but then it became more serious with the latter kissing Kiyoomi silly, their kisses becoming slower and slower. Kiyoomi once peaked Atsumu’s expression and had to suppress a laugh when he found the other one with his eyes closed and his hands cupping Kiyoomi’s face.

They returned home but Atsumu never crossed his own apartment, following Kiyoomi.

“Make love with me.” Atsumu said. “Sleep with me, I want ya.” He peppered Kiyoomi’s face with kisses and soft touches.

“I’m not one of your trophies.”

“You already know you’re not.”

Atsumu opened the zip of his hoodie. “Ya gave me so much Omi, the first time I freaked out, that’s why I came all the way to Scandinavia.”

“To pester me?” Kiyoomi asked while reluctantly raising Atsumu’s shirt.

“To understand if what I was throwing myself into was worth it.”

“Was it?”

They reached the bed, Atsumu again towering Kiyoomi with his body and looking at him intensely, he lowered to kiss his lips.

“Every second of it, I want to stay with ya, I… I want you to be mine, I want to– “

Kiyoomi shut him kissing him, he got rid of his shirt, admiring the man beneath him, Atsumu was sparkling, the latter extended his arms to envelope Kiyoomi.

“I want you to do it.” Atsumu whispered while rubbing their erections.

Kiyoomi slipped his fingers in Atsumu’s mouth slicking them with spit, Kiyoomi replaced his fingers with his lips, his fingers now preparing Atsumu.

“Shit– don’t stop Omi, touch me there again.” Kiyoomi happily obliged, entranced by the moment.

Atsumu soon returned to be an asshole and started riding Kiyoomi’s fingers, he bit Kiyoomi’s lobe. “I’m so ready Omi-kun.” He purred.

Kiyoomi throw him back on the bed with a huff, he shifted to take some lube and condoms but stopped when he felt Atsumu mouthing his erection, he was still teasing Kiyoomi’s head when the latter grabbed him by the hair and licked his lips. “So fucking impatient, Atsumu.”

When Kiyoomi finally buried himself in him, Atsumu whined enlacing his legs on Kiyoomi’s hips. It became feral before it became soft, Atsumu demanded for more and Kiyoomi wasn’t capable of stopping himself; that’s how Atsumu found his face buried in the pillow while Kiyoomi pounded in him, relentlessly hitting his prostate while whispering sweet nothings. Atsumu came with the loudest and obscene moan Kiyoomi had ever heard to – he was sure all the complex heard him too. He rutted in Atsumu a couple of more times, feeling the other one tightens, Kiyoomi was more discreet, muffling his moan in Atsumu’s hair.

“Fuck, fuck, let’s do it again.”

Atsumu protested when Kiyoomi disappeared to clean himself.

“Omi! Yer the least romantic person I’ve ever known, come here and cuddle me.”

“I’m tired, go back to your apartment.”

Atsumu stared at him, his face shocked, Kiyoomi snorted and ruffled his hair.

“There is an unused towel if you want to take a shower, you should because you’re filthy.”

Even though they were both tired, they were still awake, Atsumu caressing Kiyoomi’s head while he rested his cheek on Atsumu’s chest.

“I was serious earlier, I meant every single world.”

“I’m a high maintenance person…”

“So am I, what is the problem?”

“You’re impetuous, I don’t want you to take decisions on the verge of the adrenaline.”

Atsumu looked at him, fondly. “I want to try to be with ya, let me show ya, will ya?”

Atsumu was kissing Kiyoomi’s inner wrist, he was afraid, Atsumu played him once, he should have been warier but… “Yes.” Was all he said, basking in the feeling of Atsumu’s lips on him.

Kiyoomi was leaving for work when he stepped on a familiar note.

_My auntie delivered me the plums I asked her a month ago, let’s prepare umeboshi together tonight ‹3_

He smiled, hiding the note in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> “Que ha hecho" means what did he say?  
> “Nada, no te preocupes, el esta muy solo… y triste.” means "Nothing, he's just alone... and sad.  
> “No te preocupes, estoy mejor solo qe mal acompanado.” means "Don't worry, better alone than in bad company" literally.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
